Crimson Falls
by TricksAndTreats 3 Contest
Summary: An unexpected pitstop in Crimson Falls, Montana leads Bella to a mysterious man and into a nightmare she cannot wake from. Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.


Title of Story: Crimson Falls  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Edward and Bella  
Genre: Horror/Supernatural  
Word Count: 9972  
Story Summary: An unexpected pitstop in Crimson Falls, Montana leads Bella to a mysterious man and into a nightmare she cannot wake from.

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. **  
**

 **Crimson Falls**

 **28th October**

I did the right thing. I needed to leave. There was nothing left for me there.

That was what I kept repeating to myself as I drove. Everything I owned was in the back of this truck, it wasn't a lot but it was mine. Okay, the '64 Ford pickup I was currently driving did not belong to me; but unless Phil wanted to explain to my mother why I had knocked him out and stolen his stupid truck, then I should be safe. If not, then I have no issues with ditching the damn thing and hitchhiking the rest of the way.

Now, all I needed to do was figure out where I was going.

All I can see is the wide-open, bleak emptiness of the fields as far as the eye can see. An awesome country sunset spreading out across the sprawling, barren landscape in fingers of red shadows. It was beautiful. I could see a sign for a town ahead on the horizon.

I hit the gas. The pickup leaves a funnel of smoke from the exhaust, and a cloud of dust on the thin strip of road behind me.

 **WELCOME TO**

 **Crimson Falls, Montana**

 **Population: 278**

I make my way through the quiet town. It was like a ghost town. No one was out walking the streets. There were no lights beaming out from any windows and minimal street lights shining. The only sound that could be heard was my truck and the faint sound of music coming from up ahead. I needed food, gas and maybe a bed for the night, so I headed toward the only sign of life I could find.

I could see a sign for a bar up ahead, Jimmy's. The sign advertised they served food, in fact, claiming to have ' _The best burgers in town._ '. At this point I think I'd eat roadkill if it was cooked properly. I swing the pickup into a parking space in front of the bar and kill the engine.

The bar didn't look too busy, and that makes me nervous. I get out of the truck and light up a Marlboro as I walk over to the window to peer inside. There are very few women inside and that makes me contemplate getting back into the truck and driving away. Nevertheless, my stomach rumbles with hunger, reminding me that I haven't eaten in well over 24 hours.

 _Suck it up, Bella._

After throwing my cigarette down on the pavement and smudging it out with my boot I make my way inside the bar and freeze momentarily. Everyone turns to look at me briefly before going back to whatever they were doing before I entered the bar. I notice some of the men whispering to each other, their eyes flicking back towards me. Clearly, they don't get many out-of-towners here.

"Well, hello there gorgeous. What can I get for you pretty girl?" The guy behind the bar smiled what I guess was meant to be a charming smile but he completely missed the mark and landed right into the creepy category.

I suppressed the shiver that traveled up my spine and took a seat at the bar. I plan to stay close to the door should I need to make a hasty exit. "Can I have a diet soda and a cheeseburger with an order of fries please?"

His hand traveled across the bar, slowly. "Are you sure there's nothing else?" I looked at the guy. He wasn't unfortunate looking - blonde hair, dark blue eyes - but there was something about him that didn't sit right. To be honest, he looked a little crazed.

I lean away from him. "No thank you."

He looks at me for a moment before shouting towards a waitress that was at the far end of the bar, "One cheeseburger and fries, Jess!" She nodded and headed for a door marked 'Kitchen'. With a muttered 'your loss' he takes my money, pours my drink, and then heads back to the far end of the bar where a stunning redhead sits. I watch as she leans over and shoves her tongue down his throat, her cool blue eyes fixed firmly on me. _Don't worry honey, you can keep him._

My eyes move around the bar and I have to suppress the uneasy feeling I have. There was something strange going on around here. Everyone seemed to be on edge. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but maybe I should just forget about finding somewhere to stay and just keep driving.

"Now why would you wanna do that?" A loud voice called. The bar fell silent and I turned to face the voice.

Standing at the other side of the bar, leaning against the wall, was a man. I couldn't see his facial features properly, but he was tall, wearing a leather jacket, black t-shirt, and dark jeans. _Was he wearing sunglasses?_ Obviously, this James Dean wannabe wasn't talking to me so I turn back to the bar, ignoring him and everyone else around. Maybe if I made myself unseen, then I wouldn't be bothered while I was here.

"A pretty little thing like you could never be unseen." A dark, sultry, low-toned voice hits my ear, making me gasp. I turn around. Oh my God, James Dean wannabe's features up close were out of this world perfect. Strong chiseled jaw, perfect pouty lips. My eyes scrutinize his entire face. His hair was a complete mess, but he certainly made it his own. I couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses, but, I imagine they would be just as stunning as the rest of him. "Why, thank you. Maybe I will show them to you sometime."

"What?" I'm confused. _Is he talking to me?_

"Who else?" He slides in beside me and takes a seat, leaning slightly into my space. "So you like what you see?" His smile is wicked and I lose my train of thought for a minute.

I snort. "A little full of yourself, don't you think?"

His hand moves towards my hand on the bar but doesn't touch me. "How would you like to be full of me, darling?" His hand moves from the bar and disappears between his legs. "Nine inches full if you play your cards right."

I roll my eyes, "Seriously?" What is it with me and assholes? They seem to be the only type of men I can attract. Losers. Assholes. Cheating bastards. Any man with no redeeming qualities really.

"You say the prettiest things sweetheart, any lesser man would be offended." He smirks. "Luckily for you, I am not a lesser man."

 _Oh God, I'm talking out loud._ Damn filter. His smirk widens. "Well…" I paused waiting for my new companion to tell me his name. He continues to smile but doesn't say anything. "This is where you tell me your name." I gesture towards him.

"I can be anyone you want me to be sweetheart." I try to hide the smile his comment brought forth. He may be a dick, but he sure is charming. He leans forward again, his cool breath fanning over my face. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

I purse my lips. Shakespeare. _Really_. Who the hell is this guy? I look toward the kitchen door. Shouldn't my food be ready by now?

His hand appears in front of my face and I turn to look at him again. He leaves it hanging mid-air, waiting for me to take it with one sexy eyebrow raised as if to challenge me.

I raise my chin accepting his challenge and slowly raise my hand to place it in his. The feelings that pulse through me are shocking. His hand is cold and hard like marble. However, it's the electricity that flows from him through to me which brings the gasp of shock slipping from my lips. It was as if he sent a bolt of lightning through my hand and up into my heart. I suddenly feel very warm.

His head moves down to look at our joined hands for a brief moment before looking straight into my eyes, a huge smile on his face. "Looks like things have just got a whole lot more interesting around here." I watch as he brings my hand up to his mouth and licks the top of it. I try to pull away, but he's too strong. "Delicious." He winks before letting go of my hand. "And my name is Edward. You're impressed, I know." My face heats up and I know I'm blushing bright red. "It's okay. I have that effect."

He's right, I am impressed, but I would never admit it.

Before Edward can fluster me any further my food arrives and I spend the next fifteen minutes stuffing my face in an attempt to stop him from talking to me. It would be rude if he expected me to talk while I ate. Right? I figured he would get bored and go back to wherever he was sitting before, but he doesn't. He stays seated beside me watching my every move as if I was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. It was flattering but very unnerving.

"You never did tell me your name." I can feel his eyes on me.

I turn to look at him. It's my turn to smirk now. "You never asked." I was feeling bold for some reason. I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He runs a single finger up from my chin to the middle of my forehead. "I never have to ask sweetheart. I can easily get what I want." His finger is still in the middle of my forehead and for some reason, I don't want to move. "Shall I guess. Mmmm..." He purses his lips. "Or should I make you tell me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Now that was a lie. I was very afraid of him. Something about Edward screamed danger.

"Don't tell lies, it's not very becoming." He taps the finger against my forehead again before removing it and leaning forward. My eyes shut as his face draws closer to mine. "I will let you in on a little secret." I feel his cool breath against my lips. "You have nothing to fear from me. Nothing. I swear." His lips touch mine and I freeze. "Name." He whispers against my closed lips.

Without consciously choosing to speak, my name fell from my lips. "Isabella." My eyes open shocked. "Bella." I breathe. _What the hell?_ I couldn't stop myself, I felt like I had to tell him.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He grabs my hand again and brings my wrist to his nose. "Delicious, Bella."

I'm frozen. Something is very wrong here, but I can't make myself move. I can feel many eyes on me, even his, covered by his sunglasses seem to pierce through me. I shake my head. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation catching up to me. I haven't slept properly in days. Dodging Phil for weeks has made me edgy and subsequently driving across the country has just added to my fatigue. I needed sleep, then I needed to get out of this creepy ass town.

I take a deep breath and center myself. I always prided myself on being strong. My life hasn't exactly been easy, but I always faced things head-on. I didn't take bullshit and I certainly didn't swoon over cocky assholes with God complexes. I'm twenty-two for God's sake, not some hormonal teenager. I wasn't gonna be a pawn in whatever game he was playing. "Is there somewhere I can rent a room for the night?"

He gasps and holds his hands to his heart. "What kind of man do you take me for?" He waggles his finger at me. "I don't put out that easily missy."

"I'm serious. I need to sleep." He stands and offers me his hand. I eye him warily, but place my hand in his, allowing him to pull me from my seat. I don't know why, but I can't refuse him.

Something is seriously wrong here. I feel like I want to say something, but can't quite grasp what it is I need to say.

"It will come to you when I allow it. Don't worry Isabella." I stupidly allowed him to pull me along behind him and out of the bar. Seriously, Bella? This guy could be a serial killer for all you know and you're allowing him to take you God knows where. He suddenly stops and whirls around to face me. "If I wanted you dead I could have done it already." He tugs at my hand, then turns to carry on dragging me to who knows where. "You wanted somewhere to stay. Right?"

God, my thoughts are everywhere.

I stop in my tracks. "I'm not staying with you." My voice rose an octave in a panic. Was he seriously taking me to his place?

"I already told you I don't put out that easily. I would at least expect dinner first." His eyes rake over me. "Maybe a small bite." He snaps his teeth at me. He pulls on my hand again. "Staying with me would be a bad idea. I have very peculiar houseguests and I think they would like you a little too much."

I allow him to lead me further from the bar when suddenly he stops in front of a building. My eyes roam over the front of it and I sigh in relief, a B&B, perfect. He still has a hold of one of my hands and uses his other to gesture to the door. "Here we are. Just go on in and book yourself a room. I'll see you in the morning."

What?

"Oh, and Bella." I look at him in question. This night has been so strange. "I don't have a hold of your hand." I look down at our joined hands. He's right. It's me who was holding onto his. I'm grasping it so tightly my knuckles are turning white. How did I not notice? I drop it immediately and he chuckles. "I was worried you were going to try and keep it." He waves his fingers at me. "These bad boys are going to be very busy tonight." He winks and turns, walking back toward the bar. "And yes, I will be thinking of you." He calls over his shoulder.

I stayed frozen on the sidewalk watching him fade into the distance. He was weird, handsome, but weird. Something was still nagging at me. It had been there all night, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

It wasn't until I'd checked in and was lying in bed that I realized what my brain had been trying to tell me all night. I gasped and sat up. "I never spoke." My voice is barely a whisper. "He was answering my thoughts. I didn't speak." That can't be right. I lie back down and snuggle myself deeper into the bed. "You're losing it, Bella."

.

 **29th October**

The following morning I make my way to the little diner for breakfast. The place was deserted except for the elderly woman who was waitressing. "How long are you here for honey?" The woman, whose name tag reads _Shelly_ , placed my food down and smiled at me.

"Just passing through." I look around. "It's dead in here."

Her eyes scan the diner. "Yeah. We get the regulars in but we don't get many new people in town. Just young Edward and his friends." I perk up at the sound of his name and she frowns. "Although, a few regulars have gone on holiday recently. It's the strangest thing, everyone seems to be going away for Halloween. I think Troy is having a festival or something." She pauses and mutters something about ghouls and ghosts. "I heard Jimmy and that floozy Victoria left last night."

Jimmy, Jimmy. "The guy from the bar?" She nods, her mouth still turned down. "I met him last night."

She chuckles at me and I have to wonder what my face looked like as I remembered who Jimmy was. "He always was a strange boy."

"Are you going to the festival?"

"No, I can't leave this place." She waves her hand around her, "I hope they don't stay away for long or they may not have a diner to come back to. " She refills my coffee and walks into the kitchen. "Give me a shout if you need anything else."

After breakfast, I make my way through the quiet town. I know why I'm wandering around town with no aim. I'm hoping to see Edward, just once before I leave. Last night he did say he would see me tomorrow. My plan is to be on the road and out of here by dinnertime. I stroll leisurely around the town, reading the different plaques and memorials that explained about how the town came to be.

Apparently, there was a great battle here and from what I read, the blood from the slaughtered ran into the river. It is said that the waterfall ran red for weeks and for some reason they decided to rename the town to Crimson Falls. The town was old-world and quite peaceful. It wasn't long before I found myself sitting at the river's edge with a book. I guess that was one of the benefits of living in a small town. You got to enjoy the quiet.

After relaxing by the river I make my way to Jimmy's, the shutters were closed and the place was dark, but I could hear music and laughter from inside. I guess Jimmy had arranged for someone to look after the place and they decided to start the party early. My truck was still parked in front and I was relieved to see that everything was still inside. I guess that was another bonus of small towns.

Climbing in I decide to gas up and head out. No point in wasting daylight hours, hoping to see a man I will never see again. Arriving at the gas station I realize it's closed. _What the hell?_ How was anyone supposed to travel if they couldn't get gas? I decided to chance it and it's not long before I am driving through the town and headed toward my next destination.

As the houses and building start to become few and far between, I start to feel uncomfortable. Like someone was sitting on my chest, my breaths become short and I start to feel dizzy. I pull over and try to catch my breath.

 _What the hell?_

Did I just have a panic attack? The pain doesn't let up and I realize I need to turn around. I can't drive safely while feeling like this. I guess I will be staying in Crimson Falls for another night.

The pain in my chest eases as I drive back through the town.

 _Maybe I would get to see Edward again after all._

 _._

 **30th October.**

The weather has taken a turn for the worst and I sit at my window watching the rainfall. The clouds make the town look dismal and stodgy, making me feel even more depressed. I tried to leave again today only to have another episode.

I guess I'll need to see a doctor once I get settled in a new town.

Ted, the B&B owner, had been thrilled at my return. I knew it was because I was his only guest, but I was flattered, nonetheless.

Ted was a 50 year old bachelor who decided to rent out his spare bedrooms on the off chance he could make some extra money. The only problem was the only visitors the town got were people passing through. He had mentioned Edward's arrival three weeks earlier. Apparently, Edward and his friends had rented the large house at the top of the river. No one knew that Mrs. Olson had gone to visit her son, but she had secured Edward as her house sitter until she returned.

I had listened to Ted talk for hours this morning. I knew all about his arthritis and the disappearance of the O'Neil's dog. He also filled me in on some of the town's gossip. Apparently, Mr. Bowers had been having an affair with Mrs. Wells and they had run off together. Mr. Wells had left not long after finding out about his wife's infidelity. The Hutchinson family had all left because they were having money troubles and couldn't afford to pay their rent. Supposedly the town sheriff had gone into the big city to help with an ongoing investigation, hoping to get a big break. It had been interesting hearing all the comings and goings of the small town. No wonder Shelly, at the diner, didn't have many customers. Everyone seemed to be leaving. I think Ted said around forty people had left town, some had gone to the festival but others had left for good.

My mind drifted back to Edward. Where did he come from? Why was he here? I sighed, I couldn't sit here watching the rain all day. I needed to get out before I drove myself mad trying to figure out Edward.

Opening my room door, I'm stunned at the sight in front of me. There stood Edward, holding a pumpkin in front of his face. "Hi, sweetheart." When I don't move or speak, he makes the pumpkin dance and speaks in a deep, ridiculous voice. "I might be smiling on the outside but I feel so empty inside." I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling. He holds out the pumpkin and smiles. "For someone whose smile always lights up a room." And that's all it takes for my laughter to break through. I take the pumpkin and take a look at him. Just as beautiful as last night, but those sunglasses looked ridiculous, especially when the sun wasn't even out. "I am the Pun-King."

"Yeah, Yeah, you're a real comedian."

"I will have you know, sweetheart that not only am I good looking, but I am extremely witty and intelligent." He nods to himself, a solemn expression on his face.

"And modest."

He smiled. "That's right, sweetheart. Practically perfect in every way." He smirks, then quips, "You know you want to know if I was lying about the nine inches."

I roll my eyes at him. "What can I do for you, Edward? You didn't come all the way over here to give me a pumpkin."

"I just wanted to see you." He leans against the doorframe and my body tingles from his proximity. "Do you wanna come for a walk?" He holds his hand out. "We won't be long."

I place the pumpkin on the floor by the door, and just like last night, I take his offered hand.

We stroll around town lazily asking each other questions. I learned that his name was Edward Masen. When I inquired about his age, he flashed me that infuriating smirk and replied 'too old for you'. Both his parents were deceased and he'd been adopted by a lovely couple, a doctor and his wife. He left home years ago because he never felt like he belonged, and he had been traveling with friends for a few years now. His voice sounded bitter when he spoke of disappointing his adoptive parents and siblings, but he had accepted that this was his life now and he wanted to make the most of it. He still wore those ridiculous sunglasses and I had no idea why. Maybe he had something wrong with his eyes. I decided to leave it alone for now.

He spoke about how he thought he was doing something good when he left home, that he thought he could straddle the line between what was good and what was evil, but that he quickly fell into the wrong crowd. I didn't truly understand what he was talking about, but I could see he was filled with deep regret. "It's not that I don't enjoy what I do Isabella. After a few de-" He pauses. "Let's just say that after awhile you become desensitized and you start to let the animal within take over. I like the chase and I enjoy the rewards this life gives me. I'm free, but this life doesn't come without remorse. I may have my own rules that I live by, but some of the company I keep live this life without restrictions. They thrive on it."

I pause making him stop. "You know I have no idea what you are talking about, right?"

He sighs. "Yes, and I promise I will explain everything soon."

After walking for a few hours we head back to the B&B. His hand still firmly in mine as he walks me to my door.

"It's Halloween tomorrow Isabella. Do you have any plans?"

I drop his hand to open the door, stepping inside I turn to face him and shake my head. "No plans. I was hoping to be back on the road by now but I seem to be a little under the weather."

His hand reaches forward to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, and I can't suppress the shiver that travels through me. His hand was cold to touch but it makes my body heat up every time he touches me. "You're unwell?"

I wave my hand. "Nothing serious."

"Well, I need a favor."

I raise my eyebrow in question. _What could he possibly want from me?_

He takes hold of one of my hands and leans forward, his cool breath washing over me. "I need you to leave town tomorrow." I flinch and try to take my hand from his but he tightens his grip. _He wanted me to leave._ "Trust me, I don't want you to leave, but it's imperative that you are not here come nightfall tomorrow."

"I can't. Like I said I have been feeling a little under the weather." I recall the two times I tried to leave town and the crippling pain that shot through my chest, making me feel as if my heart was about to explode.

His free hand comes up and rests over my heart making it speed up. "It's started already." His voice is low, but I heard it. "She feels it too."

"What?"

He takes a deep breath and removes both his hands. Taking a step back, he runs a hand through his hair as he starts to pace in the hallway. "I need you to drive as far as possible." His voice lowers as he talks to himself. "If I stay on the edge of town she should be able to get far enough." He stops in front of me and speaks clearly. "Drive as far as you can go, then wait. Don't move and don't come back into town, no matter what. I'll come to you as soon as I can."

"What!" _Is he coming with me?_

"Yes, I'm coming with you. Now, I will be here tomorrow before nightfall to make sure you leave." He growls lightly and I take a step back. "Don't go anywhere. You hear me? Stay in town and don't go near the river." His voice rises a couple of octaves and he starts to look a little unhinged. "Promise me." He wasn't asking me to promise him, it felt more like he was ordering me.

"I promise." My voice is nothing but a whisper, but he hears it. With a nod of his head, he walks away, leaving me standing there dumbfounded. _What the hell was that?_

 _._

.

 **31st October**

I awoke this morning feeling upbeat and positive. I didn't understand this weird connection I had with Edward, but I was fully determined to find out what it is. I craved him. He's constantly on my mind and it's puzzling to me. I never had crushes. I didn't pine for the hot actor or singer on the TV. I didn't even crush on the jock in high school.

I never enjoyed being in any of my previous relationships. They always made me feel unfulfilled and as if they took too much hard work; whereas the prospect of having a relationship with Edward left me feeling giddy.

The only problem, I knew this feeling I had was odd. I understood that I didn't know this man from Adam. He's a complete stranger to me. He's an enigma wrapped in a certain mystique. Why was he in town? Why did I always feel like I was forgetting something when he was around? I have this constant feeling that I want to say something to him, but couldn't quite grasp it. Did he feel the same way about me? Hundreds of questions flew around my mind but only one mattered: Am I going to wait for him tonight? I already knew the answer… Yes, I will. I'm willing to stupidly follow this man blindly, and it could possibly be the worst thing I've ever done.

I spent the rest of the afternoon drinking coffee with Ted while he prepared for the trick-or-treaters to arrive. He had gone all out and made little gift bags for the children. Ted explained they often came early to visit the few businesses that were open in town and then everything shutdown except for the diner. "The diner is the place to be tonight, Miss Bella. You should join us. It's a tradition."

I smiled at my new friend. I was going to miss him. "I'm leaving tonight, remember?"

He waves his hand in the air. "One more night won't hurt."

I stand and walk over to hug him. "I'm going to miss you, Ted."

"I'll miss you too, honey. Now shoo." He gently pushes me in the direction of the stairs. "Go pack. You'll have to get a move on if you want to leave by nightfall."

I don't waste any time. I pack my bag and load it into my truck. Then, I wait beside my truck for Edward to show. I have no idea what time he is coming, but I tell myself I'll give him twenty minutes before I will leave with or without him.

"Without me, Bella. Remember?" His husky voice comes from behind me and I jump, placing my hand over my pounding heart.

"Geez Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack." He doesn't speak, and I start to worry. _Has he changed his mind?_

I watch as he starts to pace in front of me, his hand pulling at his hair again. He truly is a perfect specimen of man. Tall, lean and devilishly handsome. Watching him pace made me shiver, his supple movements coupled with the serious expression on his face made me realize one thing; Edward is dangerous. He reminded me of a lion I once saw at a zoo. Beautiful to look at and extremely powerful. I could see his muscles straining in his arm as he tugged relentlessly at his hair. "Bella." Before I can blink he's standing in front of me. I can feel his cool breath on my forehead. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod and climb inside my old Ford pickup. "Why can't you come with me?" He shuts my door and leans forward as I lowered the window. Maybe this was a trick. Maybe he wasn't coming with me.

His hand goes straight back to wrenching his unruly mane. "Because I have commitments here that need to be fulfilled. If I don't…" He shakes his head slightly as he trails off, and I have to wonder what kind of commitments he has. "Listen, Bella. If I leave with you now I can pretty much guarantee my friends will follow and they won't be happy with me. I need to leave amicably." He looks towards the lowering sun. "Leave, please. Just drive as far away from this town as possible. You have a full tank of gas and I will be with you in no time."

"What the hell is going on Edward." I'm so frustrated and a little freaked out. Gone is the cocky Edward I met a few days ago, and in his place is a nervous wreck of a man.

He leans in close to my face, his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry." Before I can question what he's apologizing for he speaks again. Low. Hypnotic. "Leave now, Bella. Go. Drive. And don't look or come back."

Without any more questions I start the engine and drive through the town. About a mile away from the main part of town I slam on my brakes and stop. The pain in my chest started up again and I can feel the impending panic attack coming on. I could have sworn I made it further out of town the last time I tried to leave. What in the hell kind of voodoo spell has this town put on me? Why am I not able to leave? And where the hell was Edward?

I don't know how long I sat there trying to stop my aching heart from jumping out of my chest, but as I watch the darkness creep over me and the sun set, I realized how stupid I was being. _Why the hell was I waiting?_ And what was so important that he couldn't just leave? Maybe I should just go ahead and leave without him. As that thought passes through my mind I gasp and grit my teeth as another wave of excruciating pain pierces my chest. Ten times worse than the last episode.

That's it! I was going back into town and giving Edward a damn good piece of my mind, and maybe I should see a doctor too. I make a u-turn in the middle of the road and make my way back into town. I'm a woman on a mission.

I only make it about half a mile before I see something dart out from the surrounding trees and into the road. I slam on the brakes and swerve, hoping like hell I miss it. I realize I was unsuccessful when I hear a small thud as something clips the front quarter panel of the truck. As a result my truck goes off the road and collides with a large tree. I sit dazed for a moment before gingerly checking myself over. Thankfully, there's no cuts and only a minor pain in my neck. Probably whiplash. I sigh and turn the key in the ignition to start my stalled truck back up so I can continue on into town. Nothing. I turn the key again. Nothing. I try to open the driver's door, but it's jammed shut. Pulling myself over to the passenger's side, I open the door and gracelessly step out of the truck. My legs buckle and I lower myself to the ground.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

I was stuck. What the hell was I supposed to do now? A low groan reaches my ears and I scrambled up from the ground. Oh God, I hit someone! About a hundred feet from me lies a man. He's not moving, but I can hear the small moans coming from him. "Oh shit. Don't move!" I shout toward the man and on unsteady legs, I try to rush over to him.

I don't make it far before I trip over my inept feet, my hands break my fall and I groan when a shooting pain travels up my arm. Taking a few seconds to center myself, I push myself up and look to where the man was lying, but he was gone. _What?_ I squint my eyes as I look around, trying to see through the darkness but come up empty. _Where the hell did he go?_ I walk to where he laid but see no sign of him. No blood or marks on the ground. Not even the slightest trace, at all. What if he was seriously hurt? How the hell did he manage to completely disappear? I look in the direction I was traveling and see the faint lights from town. I can walk that short distance and find help.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone out there?" I pause and listen. "Hello!" No sound. "I'm going to get help. Don't move." My voice echoes through the surrounding trees but I don't get a reply.

I start to walk steadily on the road toward the town. My heart thumps heavily in my chest and my legs start to ache. _Maybe I'm going into shock._

"HELPPPP!" My head whips to the house, back off the road, not far from where I had my accident. A woman screams again and I push myself forward in that direction to investigate.

I step upon the porch and walk over to the front door and knock. "Hello." No answer. I try to peer through the window, but the curtains are closed tight. "Hello." I knock again a bit harder. _What the hell?_ I'm at a loss as what to do. I know I heard a woman scream but maybe it wasn't from this house. I look back toward the town again. I guess it could have come from there.

I stumble back down the steps and away from the house. I begin walking toward the town. As I hit the main street I freeze on the spot. On the road lies a man. Low moans are coming from him. How the hell? Is that the same man from the accident? I hurry over to him, but before I reach him, he's gone. Vanished before my eyes as if he was nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

I turn, scanning all over the immediate area, but I don't see any sign of him. "You have undoubtedly, seriously lost it, Bella." I mutter to myself and run my hands over my face. I sigh. "Seeing things is surely a sign that you are either losing your mind or-" That's when I realize... I pump my fist into the air in celebration. "I obviously hit my head in the accident." I chuckle to myself in relief. "You're not going mad after all, Bella."

"No, definitely not mad." I jump and turn to face the voice. In front of me stood the man I thought I had run over with my truck. My eyes move down over his body, then up to his face and I'm unable to hold back my startled gasp. His eyes are a deep red color, his mouth and chin are covered in blood.

I take a small step back away from him. "Great costume. What are you supposed to be?" I stammer back, nervously.

"Costume… Mmmm… I guess I do look very theatrical." He smiles at me and I am unable to stop the cold chill that runs up my spine. "No costume sweetness." He holds out his hand. "I'm Demetri." I don't shake his offered hand. I'm frozen where I stand. His smile stretches wider. "You're going to be so much fun." He chuckles, then steps forward and leans in close to me. His malevolent, red eyes pierce straight through me.

"Run." He whispers and I don't have to be told twice, I skirt around him and run towards the B&B I'd stayed at. All I can hear is my heavy, clumsy feet as they pound against the road and my labored breaths. My heart is beating so loudly that I can hear the pulse of blood in my ears. I'm almost to the B&B when he appears in front of me. I cry out as I crash into him, ricocheting back before falling to the ground.

He looms menacingly above me, a low, beastly sounding chuckle escapes his mouth. I know I must look terrified and I struggle to keep the tears from leaking from my eyes. All of a sudden he turns his head to the left and smiles. I look to see what caught his attention; a man is slowly creeping into the alley between the two buildings. Demetri whips his head back to me and says, "I'll be seeing you soon sweetness." Then he vanishes into the dark of night without a trace. I lay frozen on the cold ground, panting. That's when I hear it. The bloodcurdling screams along with the sound of trash cans being crashed into and tossed around at the other end of the alley. The man's loud, agonized cries reach my ears and I can no longer hold my tears at bay, so I allow them to flow freely. I can't help him. I have no idea what to do.

I jump to my feet and break into a dead run. I need to get help. Call the police. Do something at least. My hands slam against the B&B's front door, opening it with such force it bounces back off the wall toward me. I catch it and slam it shut with a bang behind me. I stand panting as I try to calm myself. "Ted." My voice is weak. I clear my throat and try again. "Ted." Pushing myself toward the communal living room to see if Ted's in there. He's not. My eyes take in the room, everything is trashed. I first notice the sofa is turned upside down. The giant mirror over the fireplace is smashed and glass shards cover the rug beneath it. Then, I take - of the blood. At the sight my hands grasp at my throat as I try to stop the cry of horror from escaping me. Something is very wrong.

I run to the kitchen. As I open the door my feet slip out from under me and I slide along the floor, colliding into the cabinets. I stay flat on my back looking up at the ceiling. While lying there I feel something wet seeping into the back of my shirt. Pulling myself to a sitting position I turn to look behind me. Blood coats almost every inch of the kitchen floor.

I stare. Focused. Terrified. I don't know how long I stayed sitting on the bloodstained floor, but I know it was enough time for the blood to fully saturate my jeans. I can feel them sticking to my skin and it takes every ounce of strength I have left to pull myself up. I stand-up and take a look at the destruction. Every drawer is pulled open, plates have been shattered, and the kitchen faucet is dripping. Its drip-drip sound echoes throughout the room. I slowly walk around the kitchen island and cry out in horror at what I see in front of me.

Ted is lying flat on his back on the floor, shirtless. Blood is gushing from the multiple open wounds that litter his entire upper body. _Are those teeth marks?_ I whirl around to lean over the sink and expel what little food I'd eaten earlier in the day. I'm shaking and gasping for breath as I heave continuously into the sink.

I hear cheering and laughing along with more screams coming from outside. That's when I notice the broken window. I stumble out of the kitchen and up to the room I previously rented. Once inside I shut the door and lock it. Backing myself up into the far wall. I strain to hear anything but it's silent.

Slowly and as quietly as I can I walk over to the window and peer outside, partially hidden by the curtain. The town looks deserted, but then from the corner of my eye I spot something. It's someone running from the diner. I want to bang on the window's glass and call out to warn them, but seemingly out of nowhere someone else appears. A man. He's tall with dark, dreadlocked hair. He snacthes the fleeing woman from behind by her hair. He was so fast I almost thought I imagined it. He pulls her against his body and firmly grabs her head, tilting it to the side. He then leans in, placing his mouth to her neck. I'm horrified and unable to move as I watch him hold her close for a few moments before throwing her to the pavement. He wipes his mouth and then he's gone in the blink of an eye, leaving her unmoving body on the ground.

I move back toward the door, my eyes firmly on the window. I can't stay in here. Unlocking the door, I turn the handle and peer into the hall. It's clear. I slowly make my way back downstairs, creeping all the way. I shiver and I have to stop to hold myself briefly because I'm so scared. As I reach the main hallway, I hear the front door's handle being rattled. Whoever was out there starts to pound on the door and my heart takes off. I rush back to the kitchen and to the backdoor, it's locked. After checking the lock I realize I need a key to unlock it, so I head to the broken window and force myself through. I wince as the shards of glass, still in the frame, cut through my skin. I lower myself as close to the ground as I can get, and scrimmage across the small yard. Hopping over the fence, I run down the small alley behind the B&B, and come to a dead halt. My hand covers my mouth, hoping to stop the scream from escaping. A man lies decapitated and twisted in an unnatural way among the garbage and steel. It was a bloody, gruesome sight. My eyes roam around the alley and that's when I find the rest of him. His head was placed neatly on top of a rake. Fighting the urge to vomit, I remove my hand and take a deep breath.

My eyes move around taking everything in. Blood splatter can be seen on the brick walls and among the garbage strewn all over the alleyway. My breathing is heavy, too audible in the silence. Footsteps meet my ears and I watch as two people run past the alley, crying and covered in blood. I imagine I look very similar. Before I can make a move to run after them I see a blonde woman skipping behind them, her bell-like laughter echoing around the alley. "I just wanna play." Her voice was haunting. "Come play with me."

I shiver and turn around running back through the alley and out of the other end. I can see the small field of trees up ahead as they sway in the night breeze, looking eerie and dark. I remember that just over the other side of them is the river. I should head that way. Maybe I can wait out whatever is going on here. Once the sun rises I can find a way out of this godforsaken town.

I have no idea where Edward is. Maybe he's dead like the others. Maybe he made it out of town. I bet he thinks I left without him.

I run through the trees, in the direction of the river. It's dark and I'm struggling to see anything in front of me. That's when I hear it. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Footsteps coming from behind me. I stop instantly and turn around hoping that it was just an innocent townsperson and not one of the three psychopaths that I've seen. The man in front of me is huge. His hulking frame towered over me like a behemoth. My eyes roam up his body, finally settling on his face. Red eyes, just like the others. I instantly take a large step back and he smiles. "Demetri told me there was a lovely, little lady roaming around town." He exaggerates his pouty lips. "All by your lonesome." He shakes his head. "You really are delicious to look at, especially with all that blood you're covered in." He licks his lips and I turn to run as fast as possible.

My legs push me forward and I strain to hear if he's pursuing me. I don't hear anything but I don't stop. I can't. My fear is pushing me faster and faster until I finally reach the riverbank. I stop right on the edge, but before I can decide what to do next I'm violently shoved into the icy river. I gulp for air as water floods into my mouth. I fight the current to swim back to the surface and grasp onto the first thing I feel. Emerging to the surface of the water, I cling to whatever it is I'm holding, allowing it to keep me afloat. I cough, splutter and heave as my body tries to expel the water. It takes a few minutes to get control of myself.

My hands are gripped tightly to my new life preserver as my eyes try to focus in the darkness.

I'm cold and I'm starting to feel tired.

My teeth start to rattle, but I persevere and kick my legs, propelling myself towards the riverbank. Once I'm able to stand, I let go of the dirt covered floating device. I still my movements to listen for any sounds. Relieved that I don't hear anything, I look down at my floating savior and scream bloody murder, swiftly kicking it away from me. The _thing_ I had been holding onto had uncovered and I'm horrified to see it's someone's torso. I don't know who it is because it's bloated and blackened beyond recognition.

I can't help but scream while dragging myself out of the river. I stumble over to a tree, falling against it, eyes screwed shut, my hand gripping my hair. _I'm going to die._ "I'm going to die." I mutter under my breath.

Laughter meets my ears. "You're going to die." I jump to my feet, staggering away from the tree just as the blonde woman I'd seen earlier skips out from behind it. "But I wanna play first." Her head tilts to the side as she twirls a piece of blood tinged hair around her finger. Her body rocks sideways as she speaks. "I wanna play. Please play with me."

I don't respond to her. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My eyes can't seem to leave her blood drenched dress.

"Play with me. Play with me." She stomps her foot like an overgrown toddler and not the thirty-something she clearly is.

"BELLA!" Edwards panicked voice reaches my ears. "BELLA!" Then there he is, crouched between me and the crazy lady, arms spread.

"Edward." He doesn't respond. I grasp his back. "Edward."

He does something I never expected. He growls low like an animal and bares his teeth. "You need to leave Lucy." His voice is rough, controlled and filled with anger. "Now." I let go of him and take a step back.

Lucy smiles and waves. "Hi, pumpkin pie. Do you wanna play." Her body swings side to side. "I really wanna play."

"No, Lucy I don't want to play… Leave." Edward takes a step towards her.

Still smiling, Lucy starts to skip around in a circle. " _Eddie, Eddie, pumpkin pie. Kissed the girls and made them cry._ " Her voice is haunting as she sings. She stops abruptly and peeks around Edward to look at me. "Eddie kissed me once. Didn't you, Eddie?" Her hand touches her neck lightly. "Right here." She pouts a little. "I cried and cried." She pulls at her dress. "It was so hot." Then, she starts to skip again. "I wanna play Eddie."

"Lucy… Leave."

She stops skipping and growls loudly at Edward. She bares her teeth, and glares at him with her crazy, red eyes. "Your tricks don't work on me, Eddie. I wanna play." Her hand raises to point at me. "With her. I wanna play with her."

"You can't have her." He speaks between gritted teeth. "Leave."

"I'm telling Felix." She stomps her foot again. "He will be so mad at you."

Edward points behind her. "Felix is a little preoccupied Lucy." I follow his finger to see billowing smoke coming from among the trees.

"Did you do that?" Hysterical laughter erupts from her. "Naughty Eddie. We don't light the fires yet. We have to wait. Laurent said so." She smiles. " _Eddie is in trouble. Eddie is in trouble._ " She sings and starts to skip again.

Before she can say anymore Edward leaps towards her.

The riverbank is filled with menacing growls and high-pitched screeches. Trees are knocked down, and I have no idea what's happening because all I can see is two blurs moving together. They're moving way too fast for my eyes to make anything out.

All of a sudden it goes quiet and Edward is in front of me. My eyes meet his and I scream from the sight. Blood red eyes stare at me beneath dark, thick lashes. "It's okay, Bella. You're safe." I continue to shriek from the top of my lungs as I take notice of the blood coating his mouth and chin. His hand comes up to wipe it away. "Sorry, I was in a rush." His hand clamps down over my mouth, stifling my cries. "When I saw you in Felix's mind, I panicked."

"What?" My speech is muffled behind his hand. He removes it, his eyes begging me for something. _Maybe he wants you to stop screaming Bella._ For some reason my body gravitates towards him, even though I'm terrified, I crave him, even now with crimson eyes and a bloody mouth. I'm mesmerized as I look at him. "What's going on Edward?"

He grasps my hand and starts to pull me along with him. "We need to leave now, Bella." My feet drag, trying to keep with his pace as he pulls me through the trees. "Come on Bella. Move." I still struggle to make my feet move and he stops to face me. "I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to use my gift against you, but I need to get you away from here." He bends and looks into my eyes. "I'm going to pick you up." His voice is mesmerizing, hypnotic. "I'm going to run and you are going to stay quiet. Understand?" His mouth hovers over mine, as I nod my answer. "Close your eyes." I follow his instruction. With my eyes closed I feel him lift me. Then nothing. No movement at all. Just blackness and the wind whipping my hair into my face. I want to open my eyes but I can't. In what seemed like a matter of seconds later, lips meet my forehead and sweet words meet my ears. "Open those beautiful eyes sweetheart."

I open my eyes to look at him. His eyes are terrifying, but strangely beautiful. I have no idea what just happened. Things like that only exist in horror movies, not the real world. "Edward, what was that?" My voice is hoarse from all the screaming and my body starts to sag from exhaustion. "Please… What just happened?" I weakly push at his chest. "Tell me."

His eyes appear to be full of anguish as he continues to look at me. I'm begging him to just be honest with me. I don't think I can take anymore tonight. "Vampires Bella. They were vampires." His eyes lower. "I'm a vampire." His voice is nothing more than a whisper but I hear him. Tears fall from my eyes as what he just said registers in my head. Vampires? I want to scream, laugh, tell him he's crazy but I can't. I know what I saw tonight and vampires definitely fit the bill.

"I- I…" I have no idea how I am supposed to respond or even feel about this information. This man, who I have some weird, otherworldly connection with, is a vampire. A blood drinking vampire who kills people. _Is he going to kill me?_

"No." He growls at me. "I would never hurt you." He pulls me close. "You're mine. My mate." He hugs me tight for a few moments, his hand rubbing circles on my back in comfort. He then picks me up bridal style and carries me to a car before squatting to place me into the passenger's seat. "I'm going to be completely honest, okay." I nod, but don't speak. "I'm a vampire. Have been for over one hundred years. I'm able to read and manipulate minds, amongst other things." He winks and smiles his usual cocky smile. "I like long walks on the beach and beautiful brunettes." He continues to stare at me, as his smile fades and his eyes turn serious. "Everything you learned about me was true. I never lied, I just withheld important details. We don't have time right now, but I promise we can talk later. We need to get a move on." He pushes some blood-matted hair out of my face and trails his finger down my cheek, giving me a sad smile before he stands and shuts the car door. He's in the driver's seat before I can blink. I'm stupefied. I don't know what to do or say. He starts the car and takes off speeding down the road. We don't get far before he has to slam on the brakes. I brace myself against the dashboard. "Fuck. Seatbelt Bella."

I don't move, my eyes are glued to the horrific scene in front of me. In the middle of the road stands a shirtless, bloodstained Jimmy. His smile is chilling, almost taunting. Nobody moves, then something blurs past Jimmy grabbing his attention, he waves and mouths 'see you soon' before vanishing into mid-air.

I settle back in my seat, feeling drained. Edward looks around before hitting the gas and accelerating down the road. I realize I have no idea where he's taking me. Feeling heavy with fatigue my head lolls to the side to stare at him. "Are we safe?" He nods and mutters 'for now'. "Where are we going?" I really should be asking more questions, but I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Like my body knows it is finally safe to relax.

Edward tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "To my family. We need help."

.

 _ **APOV.**_

"Oh God. Noooo."

 _Blood. Fire. Screams. A pretty brunette human girl running._ As I continue to stare unseeingly into the forest I hear my family behind me. Waiting to hear what brought my cry of distress.

"Alice!"

 _More blood. I'm hurt. No, I'm not hurt, it's the girl. Vampires, lots of them. Red eyes. Then, I see him. Edward. My brother._

"Alice, what is it darlin?" I take a deep breath and grab the TV remote.

Switching on the news, my eyes stay glued to the TV as a news reporter stands in front of what looks to be a burning building. " _Breaking news. The picturesque town of Crimson Falls, Montana was hit with tragedy last night when flames engulfed the entire town. Among the flames was what has been described as a mass grave dumped in the river. The fire was reported late last night by an anonymous caller. Firefighters are working tirelessly to extinguish it before it spreads further. No known survivors have been found. More information as updates come in._ " I watch as the news cameraman pans away from the flames and focuses on the red running river. My eyes are transfixed on the red water flowing down the river and over a huge waterfall.

"Alice!" Carlisle's voice breaks my focus.

I turn to face my family. "Trouble's coming."


End file.
